Dear Diary
by maranjade
Summary: Kagome questions the sudden changes in her brother Souta and how he now reminds her of a certain monk. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha nor Yu Yu Hakusho characters.

Dear Diary 

Dear diary,

You've been with me through everything. Moving to the shrine, father's death, even falling through the well. You accompanied me on my adventures through the past.

You were there when we finally beat Naraku, when we gathered all the shards. You were there when Inuyasha went to hell with Kikyo. I still sense the missing piece to my soul; I wonder why it never returned to me. Never mind.

What I'm here to talk about is my little brother Souta. We've grown close after I was stranded in the time. It's amazing how much he's grown and changed. And this is why I write you now.

I knew Souta would never be a Shinto priest. He said it often enough and I expected it. However, I didn't expect him to dive into the Buddhist religion. There's nothing wrong with that, I mean look at Miroku.

Souta's changed so much; at times I look at him or hear his voice and swear it is actually Miroku there and not my little brother. In fact the other day he called me Kagome-sama instead of Kagome or sis.

It's funny really; he's using his training to train me. He's even got us taking all sorts of defense classes together. After all it is my duty to protect the jewel or myself I suppose you could say. The jewel was reabsorbed into my body since there's no such thing as a pure wish.

Back to the topic at hand. It's crazy isn't it, or wishful thinking on my part that he could be Miroku's reincarnation. That'd be like saying cousin Keiko was Sango's reincarnation or that her boyfriend Yusuke was Inuyasha's. Then again, maybe not so insane.

Love,

Kagome Higurashi

After shutting the small book Kagome placed it in her desk drawer. A knock on the door causes her to jump and look guiltily down at her unfinished homework. "Come in."

Kagome nods at the figure in her doorway. It was her brother, she was expecting him it was almost time to start training.

"Kagome-sama."

Kagome's eyes narrow and she takes in his appearance. He looked so like Miroku, even had the purple and black robes. All that was missing was the protective glove and beads.

"Souta?" Kagome asks already knowing the answer. A soft shake of the head confirms her suspicions. "Miroku."

He chuckles and holds out his hand. "Come it's time for training." Kagome smiles and takes his hand. Maybe it wasn't so insane.

End 

Please review I'll enjoy hearing your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha nor Yu Yu Hakusho characters.

Explanations 

Kagome pauses, causing the brush in her hand to hover over the unfinished kanji. "Miroku-sama?" She asks softly, looking up at the familiar figure standing over her and laying the brush aside.

Miroku straightens and smiles, "Yes Kagome-sama?" He prompts, moving to sit beside her at the kitchen table.

Kagome bites her lip. "What did you do to Souta?" She asks suddenly.

Miroku stares at her, momentarily shocked before blinking. He begins to chuckle before exploding into full-blown laughter.

Kagome ducks her head embarrassed. "It's not that funny." She mutters darkly. Pursing her lips she waits for the monk to calm down and answer her question.

Finally able to calm down Miroku's laughter becomes mere chuckles. "I'm sorry Kagome-sama. It's just I thought you understood."

"Understood what?" Kagome demands. "One minute you're here the next it's Souta but it's still you."

Miroku smiles, "Is this about yesterday?"

"No this is not about yesterday." Kagome snaps. "Though it should be, I get called out of class because my little brother is looking up girls skirts and asking them if they'd like to experience a 'holy' experience."

Miroku holds up his hands trying to appear innocent. "But Kagome-sama, I was merely helping her pick up her books and wondered if she's ever been to a shrine."

"Save it Miroku, once a pervert always a pervert. Now please tell me what did happen to my little brother."

Miroku smiles, "Nothing Kagome-sama, I'm right here." The houshi's smile turns into a smirk. "You see Souta is my reincarnation. He is what I would be like if I had been raised in this time with a loving family."

"But I don't understand how do you suddenly remember the past?"

"Because you're here with the shikon. It briefly opened my dreams to the past. Once I, or Souta, I suppose, started spiritual meditation it unlocked even more memories until my past and present began to blend."

Kagome stares shocked; of all the explanations she wasn't expecting that. "So you're Souta. The reason he's changed is because he suddenly has five hundred years worth of memories." At Miroku's nod she continues. "I wonder what happened to Sango, Inuyasha, and Shippo!"

"We've already had the pleasure of meeting Sango and Inuyasha's reincarnations. And I doubt Shippo, nor Kirara have died yet to be reincarnated."

"That means that my brother hit on me and asked me to bare his children!" Kagome says her face contorting into a grimace.

Miroku jerks back and frowns. "I hadn't thought of that." He wrinkles his nose at the thought. "Perhaps it would be wise if we forgot about that."

"Yeah." Kagome agrees nodding her head. "This is confusing." She confides quietly. "Is there any way for me to remember?" She asks curiously.

At Miroku's raised eyebrow she hurriedly continues. "Not just Kikyo's memories but my other incarnations as well. It might help me in controlling my powers and protecting the jewel." Plus I really want to give Keiko and Yusuke their memories back if it proves they are Sango and Inuyasha; they might know what happened to everyone.

After a moment a sly smirk graces Miroku's face. "Perhaps."

End

Please review. I enjoy hearing from those of you who enjoy my stories.


End file.
